


Godt nytt år

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Den store kjærleiken, Kjærleiken er tolmodig, Legen-Au-pairen og dei fire borna, M/M, Nynorsk, Nyttårsaftan, Skreddaren og forlovaren, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Eit lite glimt frå nyttårsaftan sjå Even og Isak – i fleire univers ❤
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 26
Kudos: 56





	Godt nytt år

**Det grøne målbandet**

Det er eit av Evens favorittsyn. Definitivt på topp tri-lista. Kanskje til og med på fyrsteplass om han absolutt må vela.

Å kikka på Isak.

Isak. Isak. Isak.

Isak så ler. Søv. Dusje. Fortell han om dagen sin på sjukehuset. Kysse han. Er på han, i han, rundt han.

Isak så gjer seg klar til fest.

Det er det han ser på no. Står i døropninga og ser på kjærasten sin. Den finaste mannen i alle univers. Heilt objektivt sett sjølvsagt.

Han så no står framføre spegelen på rommet deira å ordne håret sitt. Det Isak påstår han ikkje er så opptatt av, men Even har samla nok bevis dei siste åra så seie noko anna.

Isak er definitivt opptatt av håret sitt, og det er ein av Evens store kjelder til erting og nådelaus killing når det passe seg sånn. Og det passe seg ganske ofte sånn.

Even klukke litt lågt for seg sjølv og kikke meir på kjærasten sin. Lar blikket gli frå håret til nakken og nedøve den sterke ryggen. Dvele litt i korsryggen, tenke på det punktet der Isak elske å verta kyssa. Smile litt meir for seg sjølv, før han lar blikket gli lengre ned.

Lar det kvila på den fine rumpa, kun dekka av eit grønt handkle. Han kjenne på varmen så spreie seg, på sumarfuglane så danse rundt i magen. Dei gjer det fortsatt, danse rundt kvar einaste dag, kvar einaste gong Isak ser på han.

Han veit det er klissete, men bryr seg katten. Even elske når Isak ser på han, har elska det kvar einaste dag sidan Isak kom i butikken hans og skulle finna seg ein ny smoking. Og ein grøn smoking fann han seg, saman med ein kjærast. 

Det hadde gått fort sidan den dagen, men kanskje det er sånn når ein endeleg finn den ein har lengta etter, den ein ikkje visste at ein leita etter. Even hadde vore med i bryllaupet til Jonas og Eva, hadde dansa heile kvelden med Isak i grøn smoking.

Og så hadde det vore dei. Kvar dag. Middag, stemnemøte, tusenvis av kyss, diskusjonar, greier i dusjen, legefrakk og målband, fest, kvardag og to vaksne liv så hadde glid saman til eit.

Det hadde skjedd heilt straumlaust. Frå ein genser her og ein boksar der, til tannbørstar og ein ny leilegheit saman. Det hadde vore greiast, dei var jo saman heile tida uansett. Lengta og sendte hjarter heile dagen når dei var frå kvarandre.

Og så lo dei. Ein heil masse. Mest av kvarandre så var akkurat så kjærleiksjuke 14-åringar når dei ikkje var saman. Alle venene synes det og, og det var ikkje mangel på erting og plystring. Men dei brydde seg ikkje. Dei hadde funne kvarandre, det var alt dei brydde seg om.

Og no.

No skulle dei ha alle vennene på nyttårsfeiring for fyrste gong. I leilegheita si. Dei hadde pynta og dekka i fleire timar, laga Waldorfsalat og Dronning Maud, skulle ha kalkun til middag. Even gledde seg, såg fram til feiring saman med gjengen.

Men fyrst skulle han visa Isak det nye målbandet sitt og spørja han om det viktigaste han hadde spurt nokon i heile sitt liv.

«Kva du står å kikke på?»

Isaks lattermilde stemme drar han tilbake til soverommet og han blunke lett for seg sjølv. Går dei få stega bort til han, og stille seg heilt inntil den nakne ryggen.

«Mitt livs kjærleik»

Det lattermidle blikket i Isaks nydelege grøne augo vert erstatta av varme og kjærleik, og han ser med eit litt rørt ut. Blunke lett nokre gonger før han smile litt sjenert. Favorittsmilet til Even. Det han er den einaste i verda så får sjå.

Det så fylle han med så mykje kjærleik at det kjennes ut så hjarta skal hoppa ut nokre gonger. For Isak er så dyktig i alt han gjer, så sjølvsikker med kvikke replikkar. Men når dei er aleine kjem denne sida fram. Den sjenerte og svært mjuke. Og Even elske den, elske at han får sjå den.

Han drar fram det nye målbandet frå lomma og vise det til Isak. Det er grønt, akkurat same farge så Isaks augo. Even har leita etter den fargen ganske så lenge, og hadde endeleg funne den. 

«Nytt målband?»

Isak humre litt, det er ein ståande vits i mellom dei. Kor mange målband kan ein skreddar eigentleg ha? Uendeleg er visstnok svaret.

«Ja, det kom i går, eg har spesialbestilt det. Har leita etter den rette fargen i månadsvis»

Isak ser litt forvirra ut, møte Evens blikk i spegelen, før han ser på målbandet ein gong til. Studere det og Even ser akkurat når det går opp for Isak kva så er så spesielt med det. Isaks augo vide seg litt ut, før det kryp ein kledeleg raudne øve kinna hans.

Han vert varm i augo og kviskre Even med den hese stemma si. Ser ut så han skal sei noko meir, men Even stogge han med nokre varme kyss i nakka. Veit at Isak ikkje kan sei noko no, då kjem han aldri til å få ut dei viktige orda.

Even legg det kalde målbandet øve Isaks nakke og lar det gli litt att og fram. Han har gjort det mange gonger før. Isak elske det, og Even elske kva det gjer med Isak.

«For 2 år, 8 månadar, 3 dagar og nokre timar sidan kom du heseblesande inn i butikken min, Isak, med raude kinn rett frå jobb. Du skulle ha smoking og eg var så nøgd med at eg endeleg hadde fått deg aleine. Med god hjelp frå Jonas og Mikael sjølvsagt»

Even strør ei mengd med kyss etter målbandet, drar det og munnen øve heile nakken, under øyrene og tilbake att. Isak slepp ut nokre små sukk, har allereie lukka augo og lent seg litt bakøve. Ikkje trudde Even at Isak kunne komma endå nærmare, men det har han jammen fått til.

Så han fortsett ferda øve Isaks overkropp, stryk og kysse, late som om han måle armane. Har laga fleire dressar til Isak dei siste åra, dei har alle enda i fleire målingar, latter og låge sukk. Merkeleg det der.

Han lar kviskringa følga etter kyssa og målbandet, kjenne at ei urgammal kraft fylle han medan orda om kjærleik sveipe øve Isaks nakne hud. Kva han elske med Isaken sin, kor glad han er for at dei fant kvarandre, korleis Isak får han til å le kvar einaste dag. Alt og ingenting, alle tinga dei gjer og betyr for kvarandre.

Even slepp det ut, som ein malar på eit lerret. Verdas finaste lerret, verdas finaste kjærast.

Isak er heilt raud i andletet og heilt mjuk i armane hans. Han slepp ut nokre sukk og stønn, smile med augo att.

«Opne augo dine, kjærasten min. Sjå på meg»

Hans eigen hese stemme overraske Even litt, det var ikkje meininga at den skulle vera det. Men han er påverka av situasjonen, kjenne det øve heile seg. Det er Isak - effekten så han kalle det. Dei sukka der….herregud.

Isak opne augo sine og kikke rett inn i hans. Det kjennes så å verta slått ut, men på den aller beste måten. Dei grøne augo lyse av noko heilt spesielt, kjærleik, varme og noko anna. Noko Even ikkje har ord på, men det gjer at han kjenne seg sterk og mektig.

Kjærleiken. Herregud.

Han lar målbandet gli øve Isaks brystkasse før han stogge opp. Lar henda liggja heilt i ro, haldande på målbandet med ein ring i enden. Isak lar blikket gli ned på henda hans, augo vide seg ut og han lar blikket gli mellom Evens hender og augo så raskt at Even vert litt bekymra.

Det kjennes nesten ut så hjarta hans har stogga litt, han er varm og kald, og det suse litt i øyro. Ei mektig flodbølgja fer øve han, og kjærleiken har aldri kjenst så mektig.

«Eg elske deg, Isaken min, elske deg så møkje. Du er mitt livs kjærleik, mannen i mitt liv. Vil du gifta deg med meg?»

Det kjennes ut så timar, Even kjenne seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv. Hjarta dunke så hardt at han er sikker på at Isak kjenne det mot ryggen sin.

Isak.

Isak så kikke på han i spegelen. Kikke han inn i sjela kjennes det ut så. Med verdas finaste grøne augo, fulle av tårer, varme og den uendelege kjærleiken.

«Ja, Ja. Ja. Min Even. Herregud. Eg elske deg så møkje»

Han snur seg rundt og sleng seg rundt Even. Kysse han med desperate og tårevåte kyss, held han så hardt at det nesten gjer vondt. Men bare nesten.

Dei held kvarandre lenge, kviskre om kjærleiken, om livet, om kor heldige dei er. Kviskre litt om bryllaup og, om kva smokingar dei skal ha. Det vert lattermildt ganske så kjapt og handkleet til Isak fell ned då Even kile han.

Dei varme augo vert med eit ei aning mørkare, og stemninga i rommet endre seg litt. Isak blunke til han og kaste på hovudet mot senga. Even kan ikkje gjer noko anna enn å le, har kun augo for denne vakre mannen. Hadde fulgt han til verdas ende om Isaken han spurte.

«Har me tid?»

Even ler endå meir av Isaks blikk, det er ein blanding av kåtheit, utolmodigheit og oppriktigheit.

«Alltid»

Isaks glis gir fyr til magen og Even beveg seg mot senga der kjærasten hans allereie ligg. Mannen hans. Han så Even skal gifta seg med.

Herregud.

«Godt nytt år, kjærasten min. Eg glede meg til 2020 eg»

«Godt nytt år, Even min. Det gjer eg og. Kom no..."

*************************************

**Det finaste i verda**

Isak står i vindaugsglaset og kikke på borna så leike ute i hagen. Det har kome ganske møkje snø i romjula, og borna har bygga hus og snømenn i fleire dagar. No hadde dei snøballkrig og hagen var fullt opp av hyl og latter.

Han elska det. Å sjå på syskena sine leika og hoppa rundt utan nokre bekymringar i verda. Det var det han alltid hadde ynskja, og fortsatt ynskja for dei kvar einaste dag. At dei skulle ha det bra, at det skulle gå fint med dei.

Dei snakka fortsatt møkje om foreldra, besøkte grava ofte og såg på filmar med dei. Spesielt Håkon hadde behov for å sjå på filmane og snakka om dei, men så var jo han den så hugsa dei best og.

Nokon gonger fann berre han og Isak på noko, medan resten var heima. Dei gjekk gjerna ein tur og snakka om alt mogleg, eller tok ein tur på kino. Det var tydeleg at Håkon hadde behov for det, spesielt no når han var på veg inn i ungdomstida.

Isak var ikkje spesielt bekymra, Håkon var ein svært heimekjær og veslevaksen storebror, men det var no noko med det uansett. Så han og Even følgde litt ekstra med, sørgde for at Håkon fekk aleinetid og prata om alt han tenkte på.

Han smilte og vinka til borna så var fulle av snø og lattermilde andlet. Borna hans. Eller, sysken eigentleg, men dei var jo borna hans. Hadde vore det i så mange år, og det var få ting så gjorde Isak så glad så å sjå på dei.

Dei var blitt så store, berre sidan bryllaupet i august hadde dei vakse synes han. Nokon gonger kjentest det ut som om alt dei gjorde var å kjøpa nye klede, men noko kunne heldigvis gå i arv og.

Det gjekk fint med dei alle på skulen, og kvardagen var ganske så hektisk med lekser, fotball, turn, speidar, venner, jobb og alt anna så skjedde i mellom. Men dei fekk det til å fungera, fekk det til å gå rundt. Kanskje fordi dei ville kvarandre så godt, eller fordi dei lo så masse saman. Ikkje visste Isak heilt, han visste berre at dei fekk det til. Saman.

Plutseleg høyrte han nokre ljodar frå badet og ein dusj så vart slått på. Det gjorde han veldig glad, ikkje visste han at ljoden av ein dusj kunne framkalla så varme kjensler, men sånn var det blitt.

Eller blitt og blitt. Hadde vore sånn i fleire år. Sidan den dagen då Even hadde kome inn i livet deira og endra det for alltid.

Isak var så uendeleg stolt av ektemannen sin, alt han var og fekk til. Han hadde byrja i den nye jobben sin i august og var svært populær blant både born og foreldre. Ikkje at Isak var overraska, Even var likt av alle.

Og så var han elska av familien sin, eller flokken sin så han fortsatt kalla dei. For dei fine borna der ute, dei var jo Evens og. Kom alltid til å vera det. Akkurat så han alltid kom til å vera Evens. For sånn var det jo.

Dei seks mot verda. Saman.

Isak høyrde litt meir på ljodane og venta på at Even skulle komma ned. Han var glad for at Even tydelegvis kjente seg betre, han hadde hatt ein episode i romjula og ligge i senga nokre dagar.

Dei hadde gjort så dei pleidde, latt han sova og vore innom med mat og kakao. Silje hadde teikna masse teikningar og lagt dei på nattbordet så Even hadde noko fint å vakna opp til.

Dei var vandt med at det skjedde frå tid til anna, og Even hadde snakka med dei alle om korleis det var og kjentest. Latt dei spørja om alt dei lurte på. Det var ein del av livet deira det og, og noko så gjorde dei til eit sterkare lag.

Isak kjente at magen gjorde eit hopp då det kom nokre føter tasande inn på kjøkkenet. Den gjorde alltid det når Even var i nærleiken, kvar einaste dag. Uansett.

Det gjekk ikkje mange sekund før han hadde nokre mjuke armar rundt seg og fekk nokre små kyss under øyra. Even la hovudet sitt ved sida av hans og sukka litt. Ei sånn tilfreds sukking, sånn eg er så glad for å vera her med deg.

«Korleis kjenne du deg, kjærasten min?»

«Betre, Isaken min. Spesielt når eg ser på ljosa mine»

Orda hans fylle Isak med noko fint, noko varmt og stort. Dei gjer alltid det. Har alltid gjort det. Å vera ljoset til Even er noko av det finaste han veit om, og gjer han svært audmjuk, i tillegg til full av kjærleik til denne fantastiske mannen.

Han kviskre litt om kva dei har gjort dei siste dagane, medan Even nikke og smile litt. Spør nokre spørsmål og ler litt då Isak fortell om mjølkekrangelen ved frukosten.

Det er alltid sånn etter ein episode, litt småkviskring og mjukheit. Litt varmare blikk og nærleik. Som om dei har eit større behov for å berre vera nær, berre kjenna, berre vera. Saman.

«Eg elske deg, Isaken min, elske livet med deg og flokken min. Takk, kjærasten min, takk for livet eg får dela med deg»

«Eg elske deg og, Even. Livet mitt med deg er det finaste eg veit om»

Han kjenne alle kjenslene så straume gjennom han, dei så bles varme og kjærleik frå topp til tå. Kjenne tårene så samle seg i augekroken, kjenne seg å verdas heldigaste mann.

«Sjå på dei fine der ute, Isak, så utruleg heldige me er. Dette, dette her med deg. Det er det finaste i heile verda»

«Godt nytt år, Even, kjærasten min. 2020 blir bra, det veit eg»

«Godt nytt år, Isaken min»

*************************************

**Alt vert betre når du er her**

Even er varm. Varm øve alt. Men ikkje på ein god måte, den måten han vert varm av når Isak kikke på han, kysse han eller er i han.

Nei.

Han er febervarm. Sånn skikkeleg og. Kjenne på den varme og sveitte panna, kjenne seg skikkeleg ekkel. Det renn nokre sveittedropar ned i nakka hans, og han hope at kanskje feberen er i ferd med å gå ned.

Magen laga nokre ljodar, definitivt ikkje fine og gode ljodar, og kvalma bølgje gjennom han att. Det er som å vera att på Røvær, i ein båt med vinden ulande rundt. Han sval på galle og hope med heile seg at det ikkje kjem meir oppkast.

Even orke ikkje meir no. Han orke verkeleg ikkje meir oppkast. Det kjennes ut så han ikkje har gjort noko anna det siste døgnet. Kasta opp, drukke vatn, kasta opp, stavra seg på toalettet, kasta opp endå meir. Rinse and repeat.

Herregud.

Og det har vore likt for Isaken hans. Ektemannen, kjærasten, den finaste han veit om. Han så no ligg å søv ved sidan av Even, etter å ha kasta opp i fleire timar. Han ligg på ryggen og snorke litt, men Even bryr seg ikkje om det.

Han er berre glad for at Isak endelig får sova litt. Hate at Isak er sjuk og har det vondt, har berre lyst å pakka han inn i bomull og halda han vekke frå heile verda. Even hate det meir enn å vera sjuk sjølv. Han er så vandt med å vera sjuk, har brukt halve livet på å vera det. 

Men å sjå Isak sjuk. Det gjer noko med han, noko vondt langt ned i magen i det hemmelege rommet. Det er ei ganske så hjelpelaus kjensle, og får han til å kjenna seg utilstrekkeleg.

Det hadde byrja for fire dagar sidan. Even hadde vakna med vondt i hovudet og feber, hadde kjent seg dårleg. Hadde møtt nokre bekymra grøne augo der i senga, og Isak hadde spurt han nokre spørsmål medan han kjente litt på andletet og tok pulsen.

Han hadde ikkje spurt om hjarta, og Even elska han for det. Isak gjorde aldri det lengre, hadde ikkje gjort det sidan samtala deira etter Even la att brev til Isak. Han lot alltid Even fortelja sjølv om han kjente noko i brystkassa, eller hadde det vondt. Heldigvis var det lenge sidan han hadde kjent noko der, hjarta fungerte så berre det og alle testane var fine.

Hovudverken hadde vorten verre ut øve dagen og han hadde byrja og hosta. Det gjekk ikkje lang tid før snuen rann, og Isak stelte med han så berre Isak kunne gjera. Haldt han, las, henta te og laga suppe til han. Even hadde sendt han hundre hjarteauga om han orka.

Det hadde jo gått så det måtte. Isak vart og sjuk, og måtte kapitulera på ettermiddagen den tredje dagen. Hadde lagt seg ved sidan av Even, febervarm med hoste og snue.

Så hadde dei bytta på å passa på kvarandre. Henta suppe, te, skifta ut alt tørkepapiret med nytt, kviskra i natta og haldt litt i handa. Ingen av dei orka å verta heldt, det var noko med kroppen så verka. Men ei hand å halda i var fint, nokon så strauk litt mjukt i natta.

Oppkasta hadde velta øve Even dagen før, og Isak hadde klart å stavra seg opp for å henta ei bøtte og vatn. Det hadde endeleg roa seg litt då det velta øve Isaken hans.

Og no.

No låg Even der i halvmørkeret og kikka på Isaken sin. Lata så han ikkje kjente eimen i rommet, den ekle blandinga av feber, sjukdom og oppkast. Det var nok til å få magen hans til å rulla rundt att.

Han myste rundt og fant klokka på veggen, det såg ut så rundt 12.00. Lurte litt på om det kanskje var nyttårsaftan i dag, og satt seg opp i senga med seine bevegelsar.

Hovudet kjentest litt lettare ut og han reiste seg forsiktig opp frå senga. Gjekk rundt på Isaks sida og tok med seg bøtta og handkleda. Kom seg på badet og fekk satt på ein maskin, fylte den reine bøtta med vatn og fann Mariekjeks og cola.

Då han kom attende i senga låg Isak på sida og mumla eit eller anna. Even fekk ikkje heilt tak i alle orda, men høyrde namnet sitt fleire gonger. Han var ikkje sikker på om Isak ville synes det var ok, men tok ein sjanse og la seg heilt inntil han. Kyssa han litt i nakken og la armen forsiktig på Isaks mage.

Han høyrde meir mumling, før Isaks låge og svært hese stemme kraup ut i det dunkle rommet.

«Even….hei…herregud….eg kjenne meg heilt utslegen eg. Eg trur ikkje det er meir igjen no, det må vera tomt»

«Me får satsa på det, Isak, men eg har tømt bøtta di og funne meir vatn for sikkerhets skyld»

«Even….»

Den stemmen der. Låg og mjuk, den så kjem frå Isaks hjarta. Den gjer noko med Even, har alltid gjort det.

«Det er det minste eg kan gjera. Du passe alltid sånn på meg, Isak, eg…..ehm….»

Plutseleg vert alle orda borte, men Isak har høyrt dei uansett. Sånn så han alltid gjer. Han snur seg forsiktig rundt og kikke Even rett i augo. Rett inn i alt det såre, der utilstrekkelegheita ligg. 

Isak er svært bleik og har byrjande blå ringar under augo. Dei nydelege grøne augo er no litt blanke og mindre enn dei plar å vera. Håret er skittent, og han lukte ei blanding av febersveite, oppkast og snue. Definitivt ikkje sexy, men herregud så fin han er likevel.

Verdas finaste mann, det er Isaken hans. Uansett.

«Even….min Even, eg elske deg så. Du passe på meg og. Kvar einaste dag og natt. Eg veit at du ikkje alltid trur på det, men du gjer det. Alltid. Alt vert betre når du er her»

Hjarteaugo øve heila rommet.

Det kjennes i alle fall sånn. Even lure på om det er feberen, men innser kjapt at det er kjærleiken. Kjærleiken så gjer det med han. Isak så gjer det med han. Han kjenne nokre tårer så renn ned øve kinna, kjenne takknemlegheita flauma gjennom han så ein mild sumarvind.

«Eg er så glad Isak, så uendeleg glad for at eg fann deg att. Eg elske deg, Isak, så veldig møkje»

Even bryr seg ikkje om sveitte, ekkel lukt, skittent hår eller oppkastande. Alt han bryr seg om er Isak, Isak så ser på han med varme og kjærleik. Det er så lett å bøya seg forsiktig fram og kyssa litt. Kyssa mjukt og ømt med ektemannen sin. Hans livs kjærleik. Alt så betyr noko.

Dei kysse litt meir, kviskre om at det faktisk er nyttårsaftan. Lure på om dei orke å reisa seg, burde kanskje lufta litt og skifta sengklede. Ler av kvarandre og kysse litt meir.

«Eg trur kanskje berre me skal liggja her litt til eg, Even. Halda litt og kyssa, eg orke ikkje noko anna»

Even ler. Ler så masse at han kjenne det i magen att. Det er ein blanding av etterdønningar etter oppkast og kjærleiken til Isak. Han kjenne og at det siste er i ferd med å ta øve. Heldigvis.

«Då gjer me det, Isaken min. Det er jo inga hast, ingenting me skal nå»

«Godt nytt år, Even min. Ektemannen min. Den einaste eg kan gjer dette med. Heldigvis»

«Godt nytt år, kjærasten min»

**Author's Note:**

> Eg gjentar fjorårets litle nyttårsfic i år og, det har vore kjekt å skriva litt meir frå nokre av universa eg har vore innom i 2019 😊❤
> 
> Tusen takk for at DU les, gjer kudos og kommentere 😃❤ Eg vonar du forstår kor mykje det betyr for alle så skriv 😊😊 Og til deg, DU så skriv så mykje fint, så fortsatt bruke tid på dette universet, så korrekturlese og heie. DU ja. Tusen takk ❤❤❤
> 
> Eg ynskje med dette alle eit godt nytt år 😊🥂🎉❤ Måtte 2020 verta eit fint år fullt opp av fine ting, flotte leseopplevingar og forhåpentligvis litt meir varme og rausheit ❤
> 
> Du er ikkje aleina ❤


End file.
